Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first season of Big Brother Down Town. The season began airing on June 22, 2002, and concluded nine weeks later on August 24, 2002, running for 64 days. Because of the duration, Big Brother 1 is the shortest season in the show's history. Big Brother was intended to be the spiritual successor to The Spy, which had aired two years earlier. Just like The Spy, Big Brother was aired on Channel 7. After nine weeks of competing, Tammy Corradi came out on top as the show's first winner over Zachariah Ahlers and Charlie Lepore by a 5-3-0 vote. Big Brother 1 departed drastically from The Spy as more emphasis was placed on competitions and the housemates directly voting each other out. Though reception to the show was weak during the season's early stages, the show gained more of a following by the end of the season. Having an average viewership of 0.793 million, Big Brother 1 has the lowest viewership of the series. Regardless, Big Brother 1 was considered a success for Channel 7, who saw the show as an improvement over The Spy, thus the show was renewed for a second season. Twists *'Gameplay Orientation' - In a departure from the rules of The Spy, Big Brother had several new changes that recalibrated the strategy of the game. Some of these changes included: **'Head of Household' - Every week, the housemates would take part in a competition to become the Head of Household. While the HOH receives several perks and luxuries, they are also tasked with nominating two housemates for eviction. A housemate may not be HOH for two consecutive weeks. **'Housemates Vote' - Unlike The Spy, where the public voted for the housemate to leave the house, the housemates who are not nominated for eviction are responsible for voting one of the nominees out. The Head of Household is barred from voting unless there is a tie. **'The Jury' - Also different from The Spy is how the winner is chosen. Instead of a public vote between the finalists, the previously evicted housemates all cast one vote in favor of the finalist they want to win the game. The housemate with the most votes is the winner. *'Delayed Eviction' - Unique to this season and Big Brother 2 was the delayed eviction. Unlike later seasons, no eviction was held during the first week of the competition. The Head of Household would have the week to make his or her nominations, with their decision being revealed at the end of the week. The eviction would not take place until the following week. *'Barred Voting' - Also unique to the first two seasons was a housemate being barred from voting. This would only occur at the final five, when there are supposed to be two housemates who aren't either the HOH or nominated. The HOH makes the decision regarding who is able to cast the sole vote at that eviction, while the other housemate will not be eligible to vote. *'Down Town's Jury Vote' - Before the finale, the voting public was given the power to cast one jury vote for the finalist they would like to see win. The housemate who received the most votes from the public would earn this vote. Zachariah Ahlers won the vote, so he was given an additional jury vote at the finale. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 After they entered the Big Brother house, the 10 housemates took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season, which was won by Renee Vaughn. Renee was tasked with nominating two housemates for eviction by the end of the week, with one of the two nominees being voted out of the house the following week. Renee and the rest of the house were put off by the demeanor of Boris Arndt, who was perceived as being a curmudgeon while the rest of the house was more vibrant in their personality. Ultimately, Boris was put up for eviction by Renee mainly to appease the house and win their favor. Renee also decided to put up Jennifer Nelson as a pawn against Boris. While she believed that Boris would be out regardless of who was up against him, Renee thought that nominating Jennifer would be a safe move since she had gotten into minor altercations with some of the house during the first week. Week 2 As the two nominees, Boris Arndt and Jennifer Nelson had the week to convince the rest of the house that they should stay in the game. Jennifer believed that Boris getting evicted was to be expected, thus she hardly campaigned during the week. However, some of the housemates became anxious of Renee Vaughn, who was still reigning as Head of Household and wanted Boris out, since she was perceived as being the biggest threat in the game. While Tammy Corradi and Pat Waters showed their loyalty to Renee by evicting Boris, Alex Franco, Charlie Lepore, Leanna Baragona, and Zachariah Ahlers rebelled and voted to evict Jennifer, thus sending her home by a 4-3 vote. Week 3 Alex Franco ended up winning the second Head of Household competition, effectively shifting the power in the house. Alex wanted to show his loyalty to the side of the house he voted with from the previous week, thus he made it his objective to target Renee Vaughn's allies. Specifically, Alex chose to nominate Pat Waters and Tammy Corradi as they were emerging as a showmance and had intimidated the rest of the house. Even though Alex had no preference regarding which nominee should be evicted, Zachariah Ahlers worked to get Tammy out since he saw her as a bigger potential threat. However, the rest of the house was less close to Pat than they were to Tammy, thus Pat was evicted by a 4-2 vote. Week 4 Charlie Lepore won the third Head of Household competition, effectively leaving the power in the hands of his side of the house for the second consecutive week. Renee Vaughn and Tammy Corradi anticipated being put up as the nominees for eviction that week, thus they were not surprised when Charlie put the two of them up. Since Charlie and Zachariah Ahlers were under the mindset that Tammy was a bigger overall threat than Renee, who was seen as a pariah by this point, they wanted to get the former out. However, when the two voting women expressed doubts about Tammy's capabilities, the plan began to change. When eviction night came around, Renee ended up being evicted by a 3-2 vote, with Zachariah siding with the other women in evicting Renee. Week 5 After being nominated for eviction the past two weeks, Tammy Corradi ended up winning the fourth Head of Household competition. Tammy wanted to keep up the charade that she was clueless about the game, thus when Zachariah Ahlers and Leanna Baragona approached her with deals to keep them safe, Tammy agreed to them. As a result, Tammy put up Alex Franco and Boris Arndt with the idea that they'd be the safest set of nominations to make. The rest of the house by this point were barely putting up with Boris, thus he was evicted by a unanimous 4-0 vote. Week 6 Having gone five weeks under the competition radar, Zachariah Ahlers won the fifth Head of Household competition. Zachariah wanted to keep his key ally Charlie Lepore safe, but he also wanted to keep Tammy Corradi off the block since he believed keeping her safe would make her more likely to help him in the house. Zachariah ultimately put up Angie Teuteberg and Leanna Baragona, with his reasoning being that he wanted to have the three guys, himself, Charlie, and Alex Franco, to be at the end instead of the women. Angie was seen as being a potential jury threat if she were to make it to the finals and as a result of that, she was evicted by a 2-1 vote, with Alex casting the sole vote to evict Leanna. Week 7 In a drastic comeback, Leanna Baragona was victorious in the sixth Head of Household competition of the season. Leanna wanted to work with Tammy Corradi going forward as she became worried about the men in the house. Leanna ended up nominating Alex Franco and Zachariah Ahlers, a move that she said was both strategic and personal as those two worked against her the week earlier. In addition to naming the two nominees, Leanna was also tasked with preventing one housemate from being able to vote at that week's eviction, leaving only one vote to be cast instead of two. Leanna decided to block Charlie Lepore from voting since he would've easily saved Zachariah. Tammy ultimately cast her vote to evict Alex, wanting to convince Zachariah and Charlie that she was still clueless and wanted to show loyalty to them. While Leanna was caught off-guard by the vote, she was still glad one of the men was evicted since she had no preference between the two nominees. Week 8 Unlike the previous six Head of Household competitions, the final Head of Household competition was divided into three parts, with one housemate being eliminated from winning Head of Household in each part. Leanna Baragona lost part one while Zachariah Ahlers lost part two, leaving Charlie Lepore and Tammy Corradi to battle it out in part three. Ultimately, Tammy became the final Head of Household. While Tammy was worried about Charlie and Zachariah's odds of winning the season, she saw Leanna as a bigger threat since she had gotten along pretty well with the other housemates. Tammy was also concerned that if she put up Charlie and Zachariah together and one of them would be evicted, she'd be down one vote in the end. As such, she nominated Charlie and Leanna, with Zachariah casting the sole vote to evict Leanna, making her the last housemate to be evicted from the house. Week 9 In the end, Charlie Lepore, Tammy Corradi, and Zachariah Ahlers were left as the season's three finalists. The jury was impressed that Tammy was able to both dupe the rest of the house with her ignorant persona and get the target off of her back that was caused by her associations with Renee Vaughn, thus they decided to award her the win by a vote of 5-3-0, with Zachariah placing second and Charlie third. The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons